Alone
by R et K always
Summary: Un petit passage dans la chambre de Kate Beckett. :)


Bonsoir,

Un nouvel petit os, écrit y a quelques jours à 01h00 du matin.

Un grand merci à Laetitialfw pour sa correction rapide.

À Océane qui à été la première à me lire.

Un gros bisous à ma Warrior qui me lira j'en suis sur à sont retour de vacances en attendant bonne vacances à toi, ma belle.

Bonne lecture à tous.

PS: pour ceux qui attend la suite de : A link to The past. Je bosse dessus, mais j'ai de la peine à coucher mes idées sur papier. Et surtout très peu de temps.

Mais j'essaye de faire ça au plus vite. ;) vraiment désolée pour cette longue attente.

* * *

Allongée sur son lit, elle observait le plafond. Elle était épuisée par cette enquête qui ne menait à rien, par ces pistes qui les ramenaient toujours au point mort. Pourtant elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil.

Machinalement, elle jeta un regard, à la place à côté d'elle. Vide ! Froide ! Un peu comme son âme, son cœur aussi. Il lui manquait quelque chose d'essentiel pour trouver le repos. Six lettres et un regard bleu dansèrent devant ses yeux, comme pour la narguer. Pour bien lui rappeler que Richard Castle n'était pas là à la serrer dans ses bras, le nez dans ses cheveux. A lui murmurer combien, il l'aimait et qu'il ne le saurait peut-être jamais.

Cet écrivain gamin au sourire charmeur, qui l'exaspérait au début de leur si étrange partenariat. Mais dont elle était doucement, mais irrémédiablement tombée amoureuse.

L'écrivain et sa muse, la flic et son consultant, le Ying et le Yang.

Un duo mal assorti et pourtant terriblement efficace. Elle ne pouvait pas ignorer que son travail était beaucoup moins efficace en son absence, plus triste également.

Elle avait pourtant eu de nombreux coéquipiers avant lui, la plupart du temps ils ne restaient pas plus de quelques mois. Sans doute rebutés par son attitude froide et renfermée. Et à chaque fois elle continuait à mener ses enquêtes en solo, comme si de rien était. Laissant le rôle d'équipier à Kévin et Javier. Attendant simplement qu'on lui affecte un nouveau collègue.

Pourtant avec lui ça avait été différent dès le départ, elle souffrait de ses absences.

Avant même qu'elle n'en tombe amoureuse. Pourquoi ?

Peut-être parce qu'au fond, il était rapidement devenu plus qu'un consultant exaspérant, plus qu'un simple collègue. C'était son partenaire, son ami, son confident. Au même titre qu'Espo et Ryan. Il lui avait sauvé la vie et elle la sienne à plusieurs reprises. Ils s'étaient couverts mutuellement auprès d'un Roy Montgomery pas dupe pour un sous. Mais qui faisait celui qui ne voit et n'entend rien.

Mais dès le départ, il y avait eu quelque chose de plus que ce qui la liait à l'Irlandais et l'Hispanique, d'autre que son amitié avec la jolie légiste. Une attirance purement physique, ajoutée à l'admiration qu'elle vouait à l'homme de plume. Et un petit quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à définir.

Dès leur première rencontre, il avait lu en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, percé ses défenses. Jamais elle n'avait laissé quelqu'un pénétrer aussi vite dans sa vie. Pas même Lanie !

Certes ce n'était que du profilage, un agent du FBI aurait fait pareil. Seulement il n'était pas au service du gouvernement. Et il y avait quelque chose de plus dans ses mots ce jour-là.

Ils étaient si différents et pourtant si semblables à la fois. Ils avaient cette même ténacité, cette même envie de redresser les torts et de réparer les injustices. Mais il était la lumière alors qu'elle était l'ombre. Le jour et la nuit. Et il avait réussi à ramener ce qu'elle croyait impossible depuis la mort de sa mère.

Un peu de lumière et de douceur dans sa vie. En contrepartie, elle lui avait montré que les gens pouvaient être bien plus cruels, plus noirs que ce qu'il imaginait.

Elle l'avait fait grandir un peu et lui avait fait revenir peu à peu la jeune femme, souriante et sexy, qu'elle s'efforçait de cacher depuis des années, à grand renfort d'absence de maquillage, d'attitude distante et d'habits stricts.

Pas de robes, de hauts décolletés. Juste des pantalons, des chemises et des cheveux courts.

Puis il était arrivé. Elle s'était surprise à laisser pousser ses cheveux, à choisir des vêtements plus féminins, elle s'était réconciliée avec le fond de teint et le mascara.

Oui décidément il avait complément chamboulé sa vie, et elle ne le regrettait pas. Sauf peut-être maintenant en observant, la place vide à sa gauche.

Au fond, tout aurait été plus simple si elle ne l'avait pas arrêté quelques années plutôt. Elle ne l'aurait jamais rencontré à part dans cette librairie du Bronx par une après-midi pluvieuse de septembre. Elle se serait contentée de ses romans, de ses histoires qui l'apaisaient.

Et la seule preuve de sa rencontre avec le beau romancier, aurait été une dédicace dans un de ses livres :

"A Kate, en espérant que la tristesse au fond de vos magnifiques yeux verts s'en aille aussi vite que la pluie."

Et pas un trou béant dans son cœur.

Oui tout aurait été plus simple, sans cette fameuse soirée de lancement, où elle l'avait arraché à ses fans. Pour le conduire au commissariat et l'interroger.

Elle regarda l'heure sur son réveil. 3:27 am

C'était tôt mais de toute façon elle ne dormirait pas. Elle se leva jetant un dernier coup d'œil, à la place vide, et se dirigea sous la douche.

Elle y resta une longue demi-heure, les paupières closes essayant sans succès d'effacer ses douloureux souvenirs.

Puis elle sortit, enfilant un simple t-shirt large, et un jeans. Elle se fit également une rapide queue de cheval, avant de passer la bague de sa mère et de mettre la montre de son père.

Enfin elle sortit de son appartement, renonçant à un café qu'elle n'aurait de toute façon pas pu avaler.

Et se dirigea vers le 12th, sans doute désert à cette heure-ci pour continuer la journée.

* * *

Voilà j'espère que ça vous à plut. Vous pouvez placer cette os où vous voulez. (Fin de S6, 4x19 ...)

Bisous et à bientôt j'espère. ;-)


End file.
